


Lunar Interlude: Something New [Podfic]

by Wildgoosery



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, RPF, This is some goofy radio play bullshit right here, WE HAD OURSELVES A GOOD-ASS TIME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildgoosery/pseuds/Wildgoosery
Summary: A podfic ofLunar Interlude: Something New, featuring an ensemble cast.





	Lunar Interlude: Something New [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lunar Interlude: Something New](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834944) by [Wildgoosery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildgoosery/pseuds/Wildgoosery). 



> I want to make it absolutely clear that this was all Deluca's idea and I blame her for everything.
> 
> Please listen through to the end for some brief but high quality goofs.

**Ensemble Podfic of[Lunar Interlude - Something New](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8834944)**

**Edited by Rookie**

Cast: 

**Wildgoosery** as Griffin McElroy, Carey Fangbattle, Avi and Kravitz  
**Rookie** as Justin McElroy and Taako  
**Deluca** as Travis McElroy and Magnus Burnsides  
**Bball 24** as Clint McElroy, Merle Highchurch and Angus McDonald  
**Your Shark Boyfriend** as Killian and The Director

Music: (used under Creative Commons)  
intro/interludes: [Broke For Free - Day Bird](http://brokeforfree.bandcamp.com/track/day-bird)  
ending theme: [Allie Farris - Love Won't Let You Down](https://alliefarris.bandcamp.com/track/love-wont-let-you-down)

**Length:** 1 hour 2 minutes

**[Listen here on Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/rmmock/lunar-interlude-something-new-full) **

[](https://soundcloud.com/rmmock/lunar-interlude-something-new-full)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Paul for loaning us his recording equipment and mastering the raw audio.
> 
> Thank you to Rookie for editing this enormous thing, and for playing host to the recording itself.
> 
> Thank you to Your Shark Boyfriend for staying up all night to bake us Taako's wedding cake masterpiece, and then taking the trouble to hide it in the oven such that it could be brought out later in the evening as a surprise which, by the way, resulted in my lying on my back on the floor paralyzed with laughter.
> 
> Thank you to Deluca for shamelessly egging all of us into doing this in the first place, for sculpting multiple cute AF ducks out of fondant to sit on top of the aforementioned cake, and for putting together a goddamn masterpiece of a cover graphic.
> 
> Thank you to Bball 24 for wearing a homemade bowtie, for being a FANTASTIC Angus McDonald, and for accidentally calling him Angus McElroy one time, from which we still haven't recovered.
> 
> Thank you to Rookie's cat, PJ, for being adorable and great and perfect.


End file.
